heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blobby
Blobby (a.k.a. Steve) is a minor character (later deuteragonist in Hotel Transylvania 2) from the ''Hotel Transylvania ''series. He is a friend of Dracula. Appearance He is a green, Jell-O like blob monster. His body is made up of gelatinous rings. Hotel Transylvania Blobby is not seen much in the first film. He makes a brief appearance when Johnny first arrives at the hotel. He appears again during the pool scene when Johnny dives into the drained pool, Dracula freezes Johnny in mid-air so he could grab Blobby for Johnny to land safely on before unfreezing him. He appears again with Dracula, Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin relaxing in the sauna, and once more at Mavis' 118th birthday party. Hotel Transylvania 2 He is first seen at Johnny and Mavis's wedding. He poses for photos with Jonathan and his brothers. Blobby is later seen sitting in the crowd. Then at the reception Blobby attempts to dance with Johnny's mom Linda, but accidently absorbs her into himself. Later after Dracula convinces Mavis to go on a vacation to California to Johnny's home town, Blobby is shown wanting to accompany Drac and the rest of the crew after their hearse pulls up. Dracula tells Blobby there is no room, but Blobby tries to get into the hearse anyway by shoving his way in completely filling the vehicle up with himself. After Drac decides to let Blobby come with him and Dennis on his "Monster Adventure" Drac has the Zombies quickly build a side car scooter attached to the hearse. After that is all set they finally take off. During their ride Blobby is seen calmly listening to music on his scooter, but after Dracula gets into a fight with Wayne over a Frisbee Griffin accidentally makes a sharp left turn and causes the side car Blobby was in to disconnect from the hearse and fly off the side of a cliff. Drac eassures the group that he's fine. "He's Blobby". Blobby reunites with Dracula and the group when he arrives at Camp Winnepacaca ust after the Tower falls over and starts a massive fire throughout the camp. Having their hearse destroyed in the fire, Drac and the group have no choice but to ride with Blobby on his scooter back to the hotel before Johnny and Mavis get there. just after the Tower falls over and starts a massive fire throughout the camp. As they are slowly riding through the road Blobby tells Drac that he needs to use the bathroom. Frustrated Drac agrees to stop. Afterwards once they are back on the road the scooter's battery finally dies. Drac instructs Frank to blow into Blobby to inflate him like a Balloon. Once there is enough air inside Blobby Frank lets go and the group is sent flying through the air. Murray falls off of Blobby, so Frank grabs him by his bandages and holds onto him as they are sent flying back to the hotel. Blobby and the group arrive back at the hotel just as Johnny and Mavis get there. However, Mavis is furious at her father as she shows him the viral video of him and Dennis falling off the tower and him calling Mavis "Coo-coo". The video is set to a remix soundtrack which Blobby takes a liking to, and decides to dance as Mavis shows the group the video. He is present during the battle against Bela's army of bat cronies. He first cowards in front of the bat crony then Blobby uses his body to absorb the bat minions into himself and shoot them back out. He makes a final appearance during Dennis' birthday party after Bela is defeated. He is shown dancing with Murray's girlfriend, The Female Mummy. Blobby is seen one last time when he watches Dennis prepare to blow out his candle on his birthday cake Blobby has a shocked look on his face when the Elderly Gremlin eats Dennis' entire birthday cake and says she didn't do it. Gallery FolPCVQsqwk.jpg HT3Blobby.png Blobby-website.jpg.thumb.1280.1280.png Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Monsters Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Drac Pack